All Hail The Heart Breaker
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Bella is a single girl who's surrounded by not-so-single people. She's headed to her friend Alice's boyfriend's house for the holiday.As if she wasn't feeling third wheelish enough, he has invited another couple to stay with them. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

~**Bella Swan is a single girl who's surrounded by not-so-single people. She's headed to her best friend Alice's boyfriend's house for the holiday. And as if she wasn't feeling third wheelish enough, he has invited another couple to stay with them as well. Will Bella be able to find a love of her own in the sunny town of Waterford?~**

**_Just a lighthearted fic I've been thinking of starting for a while. Enjoy. :)_  
**

"God, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I ask while my eyes scan the empty bakery for the tenth time.

"Bella, you've been over everything twenty times. Everything is where it's supposed to be, we're fully staffed for the week and if all of it goes wrong, I've got your cell. It's Christmas break. Relax. Breathe. Go have fun."

Thank god for Carolyn. She had been working with me from the very first day I decided I would open Bella's Bakery and she happened to be able to calmly asses any situation that would send me into a dizzying panic.

"Okay, I know I can trust you Carolyn, but this _is _my baby. I don't know how Alice talked me into leaving for a week." I tell her while chewing on my bottom lip.

She lets out a short laugh. "I've only met the girl a few times, but she seems persuasive enough to me."

"Oh she is." I agree and begin to lightly laugh myself.

"Well, I've got some prep to do, and Bella, you've got a plane to catch."

"Right. And you're sure-"

Carolyn cuts me off and nearly shoves me out the door. "Go." She snaps the door closed behind me and I take a run for the warmth of my car to escape from the falling snow.

At my side my phone buzzes from the other seat so I grab it.

"Ten missed calls." I mutter and pick it up.

"Bella Swan."

"Took you long enough, Bella. You do realize our plane leaves in three hours, right?" Alice's light-as-air voice carries angrily from the receiver into my ear.

"I've been checking in on the bakery and saying goodbye to Charlie. You know all this Alice. And three hours is plenty of time for me to get there." I tell her while starting the car's engine. The later I am, the angrier she will be.

"Well hurry it up. I can barely wait!" And just like that her angry voice turns into the familiar pixie voice I know and love.

"I think I can wait." I say with a sigh. "I hate leaving my dad like this."

Worrying me more than the bakery was my father. Of course he had friends he could be with for Christmas, but this would be the first one I would be spending away from him.

"Charlie's a grown man Bella. He can survive a week without you. Besides, aren't you excited to meet Jasper?"

Jasper Whitlock, the reason for this trip and the name I've been hearing on a constant loop for over a year now.

Jasper lived in the small beach town of Waterford, Florida and he had insisted Alice come down for Christmas this year. One thing led to another and suddenly I was joining her.

"Well, I've certainly heard enough about him. It would be nice to finally meet him in person."

"Oh, he's great Bella. And his house, it's right on the beach and-"

"Alice. Do you want me to sit here and listen to you, or do you want me to get my butt to the airport faster?" I inject quickly before I have to listen to an hour long list of everything that makes Jasper amazing. Talk about a kick in the pants for the single girl.

"Faster please. I'll see you in a bit Bells!" Alice ends with an excited squeak.

I toss my phone back to the passenger side seat and finish the drive to the airport with plenty of time to spare.

For a Monday, the lines aren't half bad and check in and security goes quickly. Before I know it, I'm at my gate scanning the rows of excited vacationers for my best friend.

I spot her at the same time she sees me. She makes a run for it and practically leaps into my arms.

"Bella!" She screams and she continues to talk at such a fast pace I can't pick any of it up. I'm hyper aware of every person's eyes trained on the two of us in the terminal.

"Alice." I call five times before she realizes I'm speaking to her.

She releases her chokehold on me. "I think everyone is staring." I tell her with a slight smile.

She rolls her eyes. "When are they not staring?"

"Good question." I laugh and follow her back to where she was sitting before I had arrived.

As soon as we sit down and get comfortable Alice starts one of her rants. It might be a long week.

~**_I know this was really short and kind of dull but it should pick up soon enough. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. :)_**~


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in Waterford airport is noticeably different than the one back home in Seattle. Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion; there was no need for rushing.

People stroll about in their shorts and t-shirts, tugging their bags behind them. Old friends re-connect left and right. Family members hug in reunion.

Beside me, Alice is bouncing up and down, trying to see ahead of the crowd. Alice had always been tiny; barely clearing 5'2. "Can you see him Bella?" She asks nervously.

"Not yet Alice. He'll be here. Don't worry." I assure her and use my taller height of 5'6 to my advantage and scan the crowd.

"What if he just doesn't show up?" Her eyes grow big and concerned at the thought.

Before I can answer her, her eyes lock on something in the distance and she is off like a flash. I'm left standing on my own with various people looking at me; probably thinking something like _when is she going to sprint like a child through the airport too like her crazy friend? _

I take a deep breath; I was never one for awkward introductions, and push through the crowd to where Alice and Jasper were still embracing.

"Jasper," Alice beams and lets go of his midsection. "This is my best friend Bella."

Jasper Whitlock is just as handsome in person as he is in photographs. He is tall and lean with sandy blonde hair that screams _run your fingers through me. _His tanned skin makes his blue eyes and perfect white teeth shine.

"Charmed." He says with a smile and he holds out his hand for me to shake.

I need to remind myself to move so he won't notice me staring awkwardly. I reach out for his hand and shake and tentatively.

"Now Bella, I've heard so much about you, I feel like I might know you already." He says with a laugh and he wraps one arm around Alice's slight shoulders.

This makes me smile. "Jasper, I could write a book about you, she's told me so much."

"Alright, enough about me." Alice pipes in. "Can we collect the luggage and get out of here?"

"Eager are we?" Jasper asks and peers into her eyes. I can't help but look away, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Well, I just want Bella to see the house and the beach. Do you know she's never been out of Seattle before?"

At the sound of my name I turn my head back.

"Is that really true?" Jasper asks in disbelief, one eyebrow shooting up.

My cheeks burn red. "Yeah. The family was never really one for travel."

"Well Bella, you're in for one heck of a surprise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I stare the whole half an hour car ride out the backseat window. I have it rolled down all the way so I can soak up the warm sun and inhale the smell of the ocean.

Here the streets are lined with palm trees and children wearing bathing suits run through sprinklers set up on their lawns. Their mothers, wearing brightly coloured sundress, watch them carefully with a glass of iced tea in hand while their fathers read the paper lazily on the porch.

The downtown area consists of little shops whose walls have been painted the brightest of reds, greens, pinks, blues, and yellows. In between the tiny shops I catch a glimpse of the ocean, shimmering in the sun.

"We're almost there." Jasper announces right about where the shops end and the road begins to wind up a hill. The beach disappears beneath the cliffs.

The houses begin again but now they are noticeably larger and there is nobody out front.

We continue the slight incline for five more minutes before Jasper turns into a long drive.

"Bella look." Alice crows and points straight up ahead.

I take a sharp intake of breath as a large, scratch that; massive white house comes into view. It seems to be a part of the sand and palm trees that surround it; as if it had always been here.

Just from the front I can see it has large windows which are fitted with shutters and many of the rooms have balconies.

Jasper pulls into a garage, separate from the house and twists around in his seat. "You like it?" He asks me with a slight smile.

"It's amazing." I sputter. "How did you afford something like this?"

He lets out a laugh.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." I apologize, my cheeks going red again.

"Not a problem," He assures me. "My father is a CEO of a large company in New York City, so the house is a gift from him."

"Wow." It is all I can manage to say.

"Shall we go inside?" Jasper asks.

"Yes!" Alice squeaks and she flies out of the passenger side seat.

Jasper and I follow her lead and get out the car also.

"You can leave your bags. I'll come grab them later." He says and smoothly leads the way out of the garage.

As soon as we get out of the cool garage the heat hits me and my jeans feel like they are stuck to my legs. I look down at my sneakers kicking through the sand and they look out of place.

"Alice," I whisper and tug her back so she's walking beside me instead of Jasper. "I didn't have any clothes to bring here." I tell her while biting my lip.

"Oh Bella," She laughs and it sounds like wind chimes. "I thought of everything. I brought a whole extra wardrobe for you."

At first I am relieved but then I remember that if Alice brought it, I'm probably not going to like one thing in the whole suitcase. Our tastes in clothes had always been opposites on the spectrum.

"Here we are ladies." Jasper announces when we have reached the front door. Immediately I am entranced with the intricate woodwork on the door but then I feel silly for being impressed with something as mundane as a door.

Jasper snakes a set of keys out of his back pocket and slides one of them smoothly into the lock. He twists and the lock clicks home.

"Ready?" He asks, teasing.

"Oh just open it already." Alice shoves his shoulder playfully.

Jasper does and leads the way inside.

If I was impressed with the outside, I am floored with the inside. Everywhere I look, I can see white. The floors are shiny white marble, the walls a warm summer white and even most of the furniture took on some shade of white.

Contrasting against the white, there were little splashes of blue; a blue throw pillow or a blue painting.

But most breathtaking of all were the large bay windows overlooking the sandy white beach and the turquoise gem coloured ocean. Staring out the window I forgot why it was I didn't want to come in the first place.

~**_ I hope this chapter was a little more exciting. We'll be going into more of a story line next chapter_**. **_Also I will be adding a section to my profile with links for this story so make sure you visit my profile and check them out as the story goes on!._**

**_I've got pictures of the house up right now. :)  
_**

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are much loved. :) _**~**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wardrobe time!"

My least favourite words in the English language.

We had barely been in the house a half hour before Alice begged Jasper to run back out to the car to fetch the bags.

Now I am sitting on the bed in the room assigned for me, watching Alice struggle with the oversized suitcase. I know that it's mean of me to sit there and watch her try and lug it to the closet but if I'm going to have to go through wearing whatever is inside, she can have fun carrying it.

"There," She huffs when she finally gets it close enough to the closet.

"Alice," I begin hastily. "That's an awfully big bag for one week."

She cocks one eyebrow up into her spiky bangs and stares me down. "This is big? I had to cut it down so they could bring it on the plane."

My stomach rolls at the thought of what she _almost _brought. "Do I even want to know what's in there?"

She rolls her eyes. "Things you'll need, Bella. Day wear, beach wear, night wear, formal wear, sleep wear, dresses, skirts, pants, tank tops, blouses. You know, essentials." She lists on her fingers as she goes as if it were obvious.

"Why can't I wear what I've got on during the day at night? Is there really a need for 'night wear'?" I ask, air quoting her.

She laughs out loud. "You don't expect us to sit around the house all night, do you? You're going to need different clothes."

I reposition myself uncomfortably on the bed. "That's what I thought we were going to do."

"Lighten up Bella." She says as she bends down to unzip the suitcase. "You're on vacation. Of course we'll be going out at night!"

"Going out," I begin to whine. "But Alice, you know I don't drink and I hate dancing."

Alice doesn't answer me but instead she busies herself with hanging up the contents of the suitcase into the walk in closet and folding things into the various dresser drawers.

At first I watch her, but with each garment she pulls out of the bag my stomach churns a little bit more. Nothing in the bright pinks and greens or the tight blacks and reds screams _Bella. _After a while I turn my attention out the open window and I take deep breaths of the fresh air.

"All done," She announces with a grin and she props the empty suitcase against a wall. "Jasper's sister will be here soon enough and he thought that maybe all the girls could do some shopping down town. Pick something nice out to wear, okay?"

"Sister?" I sound stupid asking.

"Yes, she's coming down for Christmas with her fiancée."

"Oh," I say simply and Alice treads down the hallway headed for her shared room to get ready.

"Like I wasn't feeling third wheel-ish enough already..." I mutter to myself and pull myself from the comfort of the bed to try and find something decent to wear.

The array of fabrics in the closet is intimidating so I select a simple, white sundress that I hope Alice will accept.

I let down my hair from the pony tail it had been in from traveling and I venture down into the main part of the house. Jasper is sitting on one of the white couches, his nose stuck in a thick book.

"Hi," I say tentatively. This will be the first time I speak to him without Alice being around.

He looks up from his book and smiles lightly. "Hello," He says.

"So," I fumble for words as I sit myself on the sofa across from him. "Your sister is coming I hear?"

"Yes," He says as he puts his book down on the coffee table. "I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course it's fine." I assure him. "I just didn't know there would be anyone else. It was actually kind of silly for me to assume that."

"Look at my two favourite people sitting here and talking together." Alice beams as she comes down the marble staircase. She is wearing a strapless, electric blue sundress and her normally unruly, spiky hair is smooth.

"Well, look at you." Jasper grins. "Beautiful."

"You look lovely Alice." I add for good measure.

"I wanted to match the ocean." She tells us as she settles into Jasper's side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

We sit and make small talk about anything and everything for close to twenty minutes before the doorbell rings.

"That will be them." Jasper says as he brushes himself off and stands. "Excuse me."

He disappears to the front of the house to greet the guests while Alice and I stand and assure each other that our hair looks fine. I don't know why, but I feel nervous.

A few moments later Jasper emerges again with two people trailing behind him.

The first, a very large man standing well over six feet tall with bulging muscles accented everywhere on his body. His dark hair is cropped short and his brown eyes paired with his smirk give him an almost mischievous presence.

It is the second woman that commands my attention though. Tall and lean much like her brother, but with such beauty and grace she could rival any super model. Her long blonde hair is curled and waves gently to her mid back which her backless yellow sundress accentuates. Her aqua eyes begin to shine when she sees Alice and I waiting.

"Alice, Bella, this is my sister Rosalie and her fiancé Emmett. And Rose and Emmett, this is my girlfriend Alice and her best friend Bella." Jasper introduces everyone with a smile.

"Such a pleasure," Rosalie announces in a smooth voice. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I've heard about you Alice."

Little Alice, who always has something to say is struck speechless by the beautiful Rosalie. I have never seen her so intimidated before.

Not to miss out on an introduction Emmett comes forward and taking me by surprise wraps his thick arms around me in a hug. "Very nice to meet you." He says and it is muffled by my ear against his toned chest.

He releases me and gives Alice her own hug.

"So," Rosalie says when the hellos are finished. "Jasper mentioned something about shopping."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One hour into shopping I have heard the story of how Jasper and Alice met at least ten times, every detail in the Emmett and Rosalie wedding and how 'cute' everything in each store is. My feet are almost as exhausted as my ears.

"Bella, you've hardly said a word this whole trip." Rosalie chides as we sit down on a red bench in the shade for a break.

"We've done all the talking." Alice agrees. She has completely relaxed in the company of Rosalie now that she has learned Rose shares a passion for clothing.

"Oh, well you know," I begin. "What am I supposed to say when all you two talk about is shoes and your boyfriends?" I say with a smirk.

"Sounds like someone might need a special _someone_." Alice teases.

"Hotties with the bodies needed over here!" Rosalie cries out and several people on the street look to see what's going on.

My cheeks burn red. "Be quiet!" I hiss and wait for the people to turn back to what they were doing. "And I'm perfectly happy single, thank you very much."

"We're going to find you a man this week Bella." Rosalie announces.

"Oh!" Alice coos. "This is going to be so fun."

I roll my eyes. "Not happening. I'm going to get a smoothie. Would either of you like anything?"

"Surprise us." Rosalie decides and I leave them plotting out god knows what to embarrass me with.

The little ice cream shop is set in a wooden building painted white, complete with a porch and charming porch swing. Children sit on the front steps, messily licking their melting cones.

Inside I order three strawberry smoothies and wait patiently while the owner, a sweet old lady, blends them.

"Here you go dear." She tells me and hands me the three plastic cups. "Are you sure you've got them?"

"I've got them, thanks." I tell her with a smile and head back towards the door.

A little boy opens it for me, seeing my hands full and I thank him. Outside the sun is bright so I squint into it and make my way to the stairs on the porch. Before I get there I smack into something solid and suddenly the smoothies aren't in my hands and a cold shock is sent to my feet.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" I squeal as I realize it is a person I've run into and my very pink strawberry smoothies are now all over his very white t-shirt.

"Not a problem. Accidents happen." The man assures me in a cool, even voice.

As my eyes adjust I realize that he is smiling (he has perfect teeth) and his green eyes are light. The sun turns his hair a violent copper colour. I can't seem to look away and I just stand staring.

"I um ... I'm ... sorry." I mutter when I find words and scurry down the steps before I can make an even bigger fool of myself.

~**_Hm, now I wonder who that could have been ... :P Let me know how you're liking things. :)_**

**_Dress links will be in my profile if you'd like to see them._**

**_Thanks for reading, reviews are much loved :D _**~ 


	4. Chapter 4

In my dream I replay the smoothie scenario in my head a thousand different ways. In one, the handsome stranger snarls in my face, his green eyes dark and menacing. In another he laughs hysterically at me. And in the very last one he scoops my face up with his strong hands and kisses me.

I wake with a start, my fingers searching for purchase on the thin bedspread. My heart is beating at a rapid pace and my lips tingle.

I take a moment to clear my head. _It was just a stupid dream about some stranger_ _you'll never see again. _I think this about ten times before I decide I am calm enough.

Once my heart is back to a regular rhythm I slide out of bead. I catch sight of myself in the mirror; knotted hair paired with one of the girliest night gowns I have ever seen; not the best combination when trying to impress new people.

I try to comb through my hair quickly with my fingers but it only ends up looking worse than when I started. Oh well, the sexy _I just rolled out of bed _look is in, right?

Downstairs, much to my embarrassment, I find that everyone is dressed. Jasper is cooking a breakfast that smells delicious while Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sit at the long counter, a whispery talking threading amongst them.

"About time you got up." Emmett comments with a smirk when he realizes I have joined them.

At the same time Alice's hands flutter up to her collar bone as _she _sees me. "My goodness, Bella. You couldn't have gotten dressed before coming downstairs?"

"The girl is on holiday," Jasper shrugs.

"Let's eat." He says and sets out all of the plates he has loaded with bacon and eggs.

"This looks amazing Jasper." I tell him and take my place beside Alice.

"It's nothing." He says politely.

"So anyways," Rosalie cuts in while clearing her throat. "I was thinking about heading out to the beach after we finish up here. I could certainly use a tan." She examines her already golden arm in dissatisfaction.

"That sounds great." Alice agrees. I can tell she's desperately seeking to please Rosalie.

"I can pull out the surfboards." Jasper suggests.

"That's it. I'm sold." Emmett smacks his palm against the marble counter in agreement and he swallows the last of his breakfast in record time.

"What do you say Bella?" Alice asks.

To be honest, I'd rather stay behind and curl up with a nice book in the air conditioned house, but there is no saying no to Alice once she's decided something.

"I'm okay with anything." I say with an awkward smile.

I know that I'll be in for a long day of fifth-wheeling in the hot sun. I know that by the end of the day I might feel sick. I hadn't realized I had such a jealous side.

"So it's set," Rosalie says, satisfied that she had been the one to pick the day's activity. "Waterford Beach, here we come!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm not going out in public like this Alice. I refuse." I tell her for the hundredth time.

"Bella," She sighs. "It's a bikini. You're not going to die."

I blink at her in the full length mirror. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? It barely covers anything!"

"I'm finished arguing. You look smoking Bella and we're leaving now." She announces and leaves my room with a flutter of her hands.

I grimace at the barely there black bikini in the mirror one more time before I throw on a loose white cover up and snatch a pair of simple flip flops from the bottom of the endless closet.

Downstairs Emmett and Jasper are putting together last minute essential items while Rosalie lounges on the white sofa, flipping delicately thorough a fashion magazine. Alice is already outside on the back deck waiting not-so-patiently. Her cries of _hurry up _or _can you move any slower _penetrate the glass.

"Here, let me _help _you." I say and grab a cooler from Jasper, making a show of it while studying Rosalie for any sign that my words got through to her.

Rosalie barely bats an eyelash and it irritates me further.

You must have been able to see it on my face because Jasper just winks at me. "She never does anything Bella. No use trying to get her to start now." He says.

"I can hear you Jasper." She calls while she gets off the couch with all the grace of a lioness. "I'll have you know that the planning I had to do this morning just so we could _go _to the beach was work enough." She flits out the back door and joins Alice on the deck.

I can't help but groan. "I'm sorry Jasper and Emmett, but she's just so ..." I let my voice trail off.

"She's a handful." Emmett says with a grin and a wink before he too lets himself out back.

"What does he see in her?" I mutter mainly to myself but Jasper catches it.

"Emmett was looking for a princess and Rosalie was looking for a slave. They're perfect for each other." Jasper explains with a light chuckle.

I don't know what to say to this so I follow Emmett outside where Alice is talking excitedly. I'm not sure to whom exactly, but not having an audience had never stopped her before.

Immediately I can feel the direct overhead sunlight streaming down on my bare shoulders and it kind of feels nice. Not something I was used to, but something I decided that I might like.

But however pleasant the sun is, the smell in the air is ten times better. A mix of coconut, salt, freshly cut grass and that smell you get in the springtime. That _it just rained _smell that makes you feel like smiling.

Surfboards, coolers and beach bags in tow, we make our way out past the pool and down the staircase carved right from the rock of the cliff face. In front of us the ocean roars and crashes against the soft sand with a swoosh. Seagulls crow overhead and circle around looking for something to eat.

The beach down below looks just like the beaches I had dreamed of visiting when I was younger; White sand, crisp blue water, lazy sunbathers, and children crying out at the touch of the cool waves. The first step into the sand feels amazing. My flip-flop clad feet sink right in.

"So what does everyone think?" Jasper asks after he drops the various things he had hauled down the long stairway.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Alice tells him and she gets lost in his eyes. I had a feeling she wasn't speaking of the beach in that particular moment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asks and he whips off his t-shirt, exposing the rippling muscle of his chest underneath. "Let's hit the water."

The others begin to peel back their clothing in preparation while I hesitate, biting my lip. Something about Alice's tiny figure and Rosalie's stunning curves makes me not want to be seen in my own swim suit.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" Alice asks, her metallic silver bikini winking in the sun only reminding me I could never pull something like that off.

"Maybe later," I lie. "I think I'm just going to kick back with a book for a little while."

"Are you sure?"

Before I can answer Rosalie grabs hold of Alice's wrist and tugs her towards the water while the two men follow closely behind.

I watch the two girls as they walk with their boyfriends following their every lead. What do they have that I don't have?

_Everything_, I decide instantly. I don't have blonde hair. I don't have a sense of fashion. My hips don't sway when I walk. I don't know the perfect thing to say in an awkward silence. I'm nothing interesting to come home to at night.

My stomach clenches as I watch the two couples flirting in the water and suddenly the sun is too hot. I push against the sand, my feet slipping, in order to stand and I stagger down the beach to a spot which is nearly empty and where there is less noise. I seek shade under a looming palm tree.

Once under the cool shadow my knees give out and I fall into the powder with a light thud, my head in my hands and my arms resting on my knees.

Being the third wheel, hell, even the fifth wheel was getting old.

"Miss, are you alright?" Someone asks and internally I groan. Why couldn't I just be left alone?

"Yeah," I start and lift my head up, but I don't finish my sentence because I find myself staring into the very green eyes featured in my dreams.

~ _**Hello everyone. So sorry about the speed of this chapter update. I have been so busy what with the holiday season and all. Speaking of which, I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. **_

_**Thanks for reading and if you could, please leave me a review. Thank you. :D  
**_


End file.
